


A morning cup of coffee

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus had worked himself hard into the night to help one of his clients and Alec decides to be a good boyfriend and prepares his boyfriend a cup of coffee for a change :)There's not a lot of the actual plot, but plenty of domestic Malec fluff ;)Enjoy~





	A morning cup of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was again written in the middle of Chinese history class where I was in a serious need of coffee.  
> *sigh*  
> Aren't I a good student? I write fanfics instead of listening to the professor and taking notes xD

**A morning cup of coffee**

It was pretty early in the morning when Alec woke up that day and he just let out an annoyed groan, because the sunshine was shining right onto his face and even though he tried to ignore it, in the end he was completely awaken from his peaceful slumber. He turned to his side, but the annoying sun came to the other side of the bed and Alec let out a defeated groan. He tried hiding his face under the bed covers, but at some point it became hard to breathe. Plus, it was far too warm for his liking in the room. Annoyed, he opened his eyes and yawned, extending his limbs out, only realising it then that Magnus wasn't in the bed. Alec groaned again and then hugged the pillow, his body missing the touch and warmth of the other's body. The Shadowhunter loved cuddling in the mornings, so he was really disappointed when he saw that Magnus was already out of the bed.

That made him kind of pissed off. Where did Magnus go? His mood then brightened a little bit, because he reminded that once in a while Magnus woke up before him, to surprise him with coffee or a breakfast in the bed. That cheered Alec up a little bit and he rubbed his palms together. Alec Lightwood loved coffee. Well, the word love wouldn't really be strong enough feeling to describe how he felt about coffee. After waking up, his body was craving it and if he didn't have it as the first thing in the morning, he was even grumpier than usual, scowling and hissing almost at everyone who tried to make conversation with him, so most of them just kept away from Alec for their own sake. The only person who was an exception was Magnus, of course, because Alec could never be so mean to him. It got to him a few times to start snapping at Magnus, but he managed to hold himself back for his own sake.

Now, Alec loved all kinds of coffee, but the one that Magnus made always tasted the best, so he beamed with glee. However, he quickly frowned, because there was no rumbling sound heard from the kitchen and what was even worse, there wasn't any kind of smell of fresh coffee being made. Alec went back into his sulking mode once again and he groaned again.

''Magnus,'' whined Alec, his voice still raspy from the lack of use and he yawned again, nuzzling his face into Magnus' pillow, which still smelled like him and he pouted when he didn't get an answer. ''Magnus, where are you?'' he tried again, this time raising his voice in a hope that Magnus would have some mercy and answer to his desperate calls, but the answer of silence was the only thing that he received and he rolled his eyes.

Wait, when did Magnus go to sleep the last night, anyway? He didn't go to bed with Alec, because he said that he had a lot of things left to be done for one of his clients, so Alec went to sleep alone. Did he even come to bed in the end? Alec was too tired because of his mission to wait up for his boyfriend to come join him in the bed. The frown between Alec's eyebrows deepened and he quickly got up into sitting position. He slowly climbed off the bed and then wrapped himself in a blanket before slowly stepping out of the bedroom, going into the living room, where he found Magnus.

The Shadowhunter pressed his lips together when he found Magnus. He was sitting on his usual sofa, still holding a book in his lap and his head was slumped forwards. He worked himself so hard the previous night that he fell asleep as he was reading that book. As that realisation sunk in, Alec felt bad that he didn't wait up for the warlock. But at the same time, he couldn't hold back a smile because sleeping Magnus was adorable and he quickly hurried to the sleeping warlock.

Not wanting to wake Magnus up, Alec slowly took the book from his hands and placed it onto the coffee table, slowly putting Magnus into a lying position. Wanting to make Magnus more comfortable, he unwrapped the blanket from himself and covered Magnus with it, chuckling as he gently removed some of the hair that was falling over Magnus' eyes and kissed the spot between his eyebrows. Luckily, Magnus didn't wake up. He only raised his eyebrows up and moved his head a little bit, mumbling something in his sleep. Alec had to hold back his laughter when Magnus pulled the blanked up to his face and gently nuzzled into it; he was adorable.

Alec then slowly and quietly walked into the kitchen. Because he knew that Magnus was a morning person, something told Alec that Magnus was going to wake up soon. So, he wanted to be a good boyfriend and return the favour; it was Magnus who always made sure that the coffee was made in the mornings, but for a change Alec decided to do it. Trying to be as quiet as it was possible, he started preparing the coffee, the smile on his face present for the entire time. He knew that he was going to surprise Magnus in a good way and even though it was a small thing, he was still excited about it.

Magnus was awakened a few moments later by a rumbling sound coming from his kitchen and it took him a moment or two to actually understand what was going on. At first, he was kind of confused when he found himself waking up in the living room, but as soon as his eyes located his spell book on the coffee table, he realised that he must've fallen asleep right there in the living room. It didn't surprise him really, because lately he had been working more than usually, so he was tired. There was a lot more work to be done since he fell asleep earlier than he wanted, but at the end of the day none of that mattered at the moment.

He yawned loudly and extended his arms out, smiling when he found himself wrapped in the blanket and he just chuckled. He knew that it was no other than Alexander who wrapped him into that blanket and his smile widened when he heard soft humming coming from the kitchen, surprised to smell a fresh made coffee. Alec woke up before him and went on to make him coffee? Magnus was still tired as hell, but just that made him feel a ton better and he happily took in a deep breath and then just laid there for a moment or two, waiting for Alexander to join him in the living room.

It didn't take Alec too long and he quite quickly returned back to the living room with two mugs of coffee; a black one for him and one with milk, just like Magnus liked it. He slowly placed the two mugs on the coffee table and then glanced at Magnus, who was still laying there, supporting his head with his arm, but was watching him and Alec just smiled when he saw that his boyfriend was awake already. He moved closer to Magnus and then leaned down to press a kiss on top of his boyfriend's lips.

''Good morning, Magnus,'' muttered Alec and smiled against Magnus' lips. The warlock happily hummed into their kiss and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, pulling him down on top of him. Alec let out a small surprised yelp, but started laughing when he lost balance and landed on top of Magnus.

''Good morning, handsome,'' said Magnus and cleared his throat, yawning again. ''How was your night?'' he then asked and happily purred when he felt Alec's long, slender fingers travelling through his hair.

''Lonely,'' blurted out Alec and Magnus playfully waggled his eyebrows.

''How come, darling?'' asked Magnus, already knowing the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from Alec.

''Because you weren't there,'' muttered the Shadowhunter and rested his head on top of Magnus' chest and then looked up, pressing a kiss on the place where his head had been resting just a second ago. ''You know that I hate waking up without you,'' he then whined and pouted. ''You're working yourself way too hard, Magnus,'' he then went on by complaining Alec and Magnus softly laughed.

''I'll make it up to you, I promise,'' said Magnus and the smile remained on his face. ''Today I'll take some time off to spend it with my favourite Shadowhunter,'' he then teased and Alec felt his face heating up, but he was glad about the reply that he had gotten and the determination on his face made Magnus laugh. ''Hmm? What's that?'' asked Magnus then and glanced at the two mugs of coffee on the table. Usually he wasn't so dependent on coffee, like Alec, but after a night like that, he needed it.

''I made us some coffee,'' said Alec, sounding almost a bit too proud of his little accomplishment. ''I think that it'll do you good since you were working until very late yesterday.''

''Aw, you're so thoughtful, darling,'' said Magnus and slowly got up into sitting position after Ale had gotten off of him, sitting next to him on the sofa. Magnus wrapped the blanket tightly to his body, liking the comfort and the warmth that it had provided him with. His smile only widened when Alec handed him his cup of coffee and he took one big sip of it, liking the affect that it was having on his body.

''Is it any good?'' asked Alec, who had already emptied his cup. It tasted good, but it was far away from the way that Magnus did it. Then again, Magnus had centuries of experiences how to make the perfect cup of coffee. He should really ask him one day what was the secret for his coffee and-

''This has to be the best cup of coffee I've ever had,'' said Magnus with a serious voice. At first, Alec thought that Magnus wasn't messing around and his face heated up, but once he saw that Magnus started silently laughing at his expression, he cursed under his breath and just pressed his lips together. When Magnus saw his boyfriend going back into his sulking mode, he placed the mug back onto the table, wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter and pushed Alec down against the sofa, so that he was lying on top of his that time.

''You're an idiot, Magnus. I was serious, I just need to-''

''Aw, you're blushing again,'' said Magnus, interrupting Alec and he just started silently laughing. ''It's good, it's good... I mean it,'' he then said and kissed Alec again, placing his head on top of Alec's chest and breathed in deeply. ''You're adorable when you're angry,'' he then commented and even though he wasn't looking up, he knew that Alec was probably annoyed.

Alec wanted to say something back, but when he saw that Magnus yawned again, he stopped and pressed his lips together. ''Hey, Magnus?''

''Hmm?''

''Are you still tired?'' he asked.

''Kind of, I didn't get a proper rest at night,'' complained Magnus and looked up. ''Why?''

''We can stay like this for a little while,'' said Alec and pulled the blanket up over them and Magnus smiled, nodding. ''It's very rare that we get to enjoy free time with each other like this. I'll call Izzy and tell her that I'm busy with other things than running the Institute. I think they'll manage a day without me there.''

''That sounds like a good plan,'' commented Magnus, looking forward to spending the day with his boyfriend. After making that call, Alec returned back onto the sofa, where the two of them spent a few more hours just cuddling with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :).  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
